nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | Everyone is welcome to ask something to our king in personal on this page. Please notice that this is the personal page. For formal or official questions or issues, use the formal Royal talk page. :His Royal Highness, Take notice! * His Royal Highness can be adressed as Dimitri or Sir on this page. The terms Your Royal Highness or Your Majesty are to be used on the formal talk page. * If you don't know if Dimitri Noble can speak the language you speak, you can check his list of languages on this page. The king prefers English, but speaks Dutch, French and some other languages as well. * His Majesty is abetted in more difficult issues by the Master of Ceremony Yuri Medvedev and his Royal Advisor, Lars Washington. * His Majesty will be less available during these periods: ** From July 6 until July 25, 2008 ** The first week(s) of August ** From October 26 until October 29, 2008 | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Some Ideas This evening, I got some ideas in my mind 'bout Lovia. Namely; *'A little office-tower': A little (30-40 metres) office-tower. I'm thinking on Hightech Valley or Noble City *'An event-hall': A event-hall near Noble City (like Flanders Expo in Ghent or the Sportpaleis in Antwerp) Lokixx 19:44, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Good I will work on that Event Hall idea tomorrow. What exactly do you mean by "office tower"? 19:45, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Today How are you today,i have new problems in libertas. i am now blocked there. menm thinks that i am copying TahR78's lekernijen Pierlot McCrooke 14:17, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi, I am fine. I will have a look at what going on in Libertas and look for solutions. 14:45, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Calling names Why did you call me a dummy? --OWTB 15:01, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :I hope you read the ":D" as well That was because you typed "OC-AR-01" i.s.o. "OC-HU-AR" That would make it a separate town. 15:02, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::Did I type that? --OWTB 15:04, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::It was there, so I guess you did :-) Whatever 15:05, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't understand... --OWTB 15:06, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Waarom neger je nu mijn hiervoorgestelde intonatieloze vraag? --OWTB 15:32, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::What? 15:36, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Dat ik 't niet begrijp... Je scheld me uit en daar moet ik dan iets van snapppe... --OWTB 15:39, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Dummy is maar 'n vriendelijk verwijtwoordje, vergezeld van 'n smiley Maak daar nu niets van. Ik scheld geen mensen uit, ik negeer geen mensen zo zonder deftige reden, leer dat eens. Ik bedoelde gewoon - op een familiaire manier - dat je (wie de maker ook was) een foutje gemaakt had. No big deal, joh, zo doen ze nu eenmaal in mijn provincie 15:43, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ben ik dan familie van je? --OWTB 15:44, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Zever nou niet hé; of zoek "familiair" es op in de Nederlandse woordenboek :) 15:47, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik weet niet wat ik hiervan moet vinden. Sorry, maar ik denk dat ik maar weer 's voor gezien houd hier. 't Is toch niet te gelove! --OWTB 15:49, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ben je nu niet oud genoeg om mij te geloven als ik zeg dat dat goed en vriendelijk bedoeld is? Herejee, en dan dacht ik dat ik soms geprikkeld kon zijn... 15:51, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Is dat een verwijt? Ik geloof niets want ik begrijp d'r niets van... Dus, ef alles op een rijke zette: Jíj beweerd dus dat je me 'dummy' noemt omdat ik iets doms doe? --OWTB 08:57, 25 May 2008 (UTC) I think it is time to end this discussion, that seems to be a silly misunderstandig in fact. * I think Dimitri corrected a little mistake on that page, and called you a funny name just as a joke, nothing to be worried about (he does that all the time ). * I think Oos Wes thinks he called him bad names, calling him dumb. What should we conclude: Oos Wes Ilava misunderstood HRH, and HRH expressed him uncarefully towards Oos Wes. HRH should try to use less "familiaire" vocubulary, as you call it, and Oos Wes should try not to see offenses in every word. Is this done then? Smile! George Matthews 09:21, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Maybe it's because I'm Limburgish, but I still don't understand... Never mind, let's forget this all. --OWTB 09:23, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::The origin differences might be a problem, indeed. Then we're lucky our Royal Highness is from East Flanders, in West Flanders they have more specific manners and language, sometimes incomprehensable. George Matthews 09:27, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::Haha :D --OWTB 09:35, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Two things #Sorry about that template, I didn't know Template:Delete existed (Most wikis call it Template:ProposedDeletion or Template:Prod). #Sorry if I'm sounding impatient, but what's happening with MediaWiki:Common.css? It's just that the project is on hold until those classes are added. Thanks. Charles WalkerPost 15:32, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, the template thing sure is no problem. We use Template:Delete, but not very often in fact. I delete them mostly myself :) :About the class thing, I want to know what is going the change exactly before I do so. Can you tell me the exact results of these changes? 15:34, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::Dimitri also see my question above (^) --OWTB 15:35, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Good king You are an good king. Pierlot McCrooke 16:41, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you :-) You are a good person, that's even more important. 16:55, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::Do you like the Hamlet Act Pierlot McCrooke 16:59, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::I do. In its current version, it will surely get my support in Second Chamber. 17:18, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::That is good Pierlot McCrooke 17:21, 24 May 2008 (UTC) i created new wikicity http://lzzwikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Strank%C3%A4_Encar is this the english version of this? http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Pagina_principal%C4%83 :Yes, sort of Please sign. 16:05, 25 May 2008 (UTC) can i make page about new country? can we be partners? :Of course you can. 16:08, 25 May 2008 (UTC) tank you T his beacuse you good work Pierlot McCrooke 18:58, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! I really appreciate this 15:06, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Archive? ^ --OWTB 05:10, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Later... > Spanish class now. 15:06, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Haha :D Don;t get too flewent in Spanish :) --OWTB 16:52, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello. How are you today? ~~ :Hi there. I am fine today. What about you? 14:25, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::Fine Pierlot McCrooke 14:26, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Hello. How are you today? Pierlot McCrooke 10:52, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Hey Pierlot. I am fine, how about you? I see your law proposal does well in the Second Chamber Maybe you should ask some more Congressmen to come and watch the proposal, so we can finish the voting soon. 10:58, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yes. I am fine Pierlot McCrooke 11:01, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Und? How are you today? --OWTB 15:04, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :I think you find this a useless question and that's why you ignore it, but it was meant as an onsteppie (=opstapje?) towards the archive. --OWTB 15:07, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::I was gone. Didn't I ask you to stop asking whether I'm ignoring you?? Tss... 19:01, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::1. I didn't ask, it was just a eh... finding 2. It was only meant jokingly Now, when do you archive? :D --OWTB 04:37, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, soon 05:56, 29 May 2008 (UTC) PRO Most MOTC voted pro on my act Pierlot McCrooke 15:33, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :That's because it's a good act :) --OWTB 15:40, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 15:40, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::Have you seen the second chamber. Can we accept it. Pierlot McCrooke 17:50, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Of course, a minute please. Though, don't be too hasty. The Sylvania State Law says all places need to be permissioned by the Governor. In the case of Clave Rock, I hereby give you permission 17:59, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Are Where are you? Pierlot McCrooke 17:01, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :In Noble City of course 19:01, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Our good king You need a reviewers award because your good controlling Pierlot McCrooke 06:45, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! That's really friendly of you, you shouldn't give me so much gifts 17:12, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Accepted I see that you have accepted the Hamlet Act Pierlot McCrooke 09:04, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Today How are you today? Pierlot McCrooke 14:19, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :I am fine but exhausted today. I have just done all kind of sports, a whole day long, and I'm not that kind of sporty person. How are you? 14:37, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Fine Pierlot McCrooke 14:39, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Provincies & Muntegu Ik heb zojuist kaarten gemaakt van elke provincie en een overzichtskaart. Er is nu dus ook een kaart van Esdoornheuvels. Ik dacht, ik meld dit even. Daarnaast heb ik nog 1 vraagje, en je zal mij weeral horen afkomen. Is het mogelijk om het psd'tje van het wapenschild van Muntegu te krijgen? Ik wil het wapenschild van de universiteit en de provincie er op baseren. -- 17:36, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :'k Had 't al gezien, is goed gedaan. Hoe wil je dat ik je die PSD opstuur? 17:37, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :: Maakt mij niet uit. Hoe groot is het bestand? Als het te groot is om per mail te versturen dan zal je het bij Rapidshare moeten uploaden denk ik... -- 18:06, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::: Pff, kzal es zien. Wat was je mail nu alweer? 18:07, 30 May 2008 (UTC) verwijderd (echte é) -- 07:47, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Is je achternaam nou weer met een "e" tussen "ch" en de "ls", of een "ie"? 10:53, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::e -- 11:25, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::Kzal es proberen hé. 11:27, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Merci! -- 11:39, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Snix. 11:39, 31 May 2008 (UTC) King Our good king Pierlot McCrooke 18:04, 30 May 2008 (UTC) New param Hello Sire, I've built another parameter into Template:Infobox inhabitant; namely status. It can be anything, and will automatically categorize you into what's defined. If left empty, you're categorized into Category:Inhabitant. For an example see my userpage. Reason I'm posting this here is that all the userpages now need to be updated with this parameter, but I know it's generally frowned upon to edit other people's userpages, so I thought I'd ask you first. Thanks. Charles WalkerPost 18:52, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Quality Holding Goedemorgen YRH Ik heb eens een vraagje over Quality Holding, uw Libertaanse mega-holding. Hebt u hier in de toekomst nog plannen mee of bent u van plan deze te sluiten? -- 09:40, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Je mag me gerust in Libertas aanspreken over Libertan business hoor. Ik ben van plan die nog te behouden, inclusief alle vestingen, dochterbedrijven en randactiviteiten. Ik zal je laten weten wat de toekomst brengen zal voor de QH. 10:54, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :: Hier ben ik zeker dat je antwoord. :D -- 11:26, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::: Tja Ik ben politiek dood in Libertas hé 11:27, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Pierlot McCrooke 10:59, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Boek Kun je een boek schrijven met de geschiednis van Lovia gedetailleerd zoals dit. Dit is een boek met de geschiedenis van Libertas gedetailleerd Pierlot McCrooke 15:23, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I know the book, but I don't have the time to do so. I have much work on Lovia, and no time to write such long articles. By the way: in Libertas many things hae happened in more than one year; Wikination doesn't exist that long. 15:26, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ok Pierlot McCrooke 15:27, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Safari I am now using Safari Pierlot McCrooke 15:05, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :And? Do you like it? I like the interface, the silvergrey is nice :) 15:07, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::Much moderner (and better) Pierlot McCrooke 15:08, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::: I am glad you like it! 15:08, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I am using it because this uses it Pierlot McCrooke 15:10, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Does my user page look better with Safari? 15:11, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 15:12, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Then it's fine :) I added the Safari comment on that page, because I thought it was better in Safari. If you agree with that, then I made a good decision then 15:13, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I agree with that Pierlot McCrooke 15:14, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Userpage Hi Dimitri, just to let you know I noticed some text is scribbled on your userpage (dutch Wikipedia) (right hand side, above). When clicking on it, nothing happens but when editing I see you added Carpe Diem. Maybe you want to adapt the page, maybe not. ¿Lars Washington? 08:37, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Love Island Your Highness. I Matthew Thompson have become stranded as a castaway on your beloved land. I am on Love Island and have no way of getting off it. I am known to be the first to explore this island according to your databases. Here is the link. Diary of Matthew Thompson When or if I get off this island I would promise to spread knowledge of this island across your great Nation. Your loyal servant for Eternity Matthew Thompson Ligency 14:18, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Today How are you today Pierlot McCrooke 14:00, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :I am fine, thanks. 16:00, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::I am using Safari Pierlot McCrooke 16:01, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::That is great. Robin (Lokixx) told me he is using Safari too. Isn't that great? 16:03, 3 June 2008 (UTC)